A resonant mode power converter circuit may include a half-bridge circuit with two switches. A controller device for the resonant mode power converter circuit may deliver control signals to the two switches at a switching frequency based on an output voltage of the resonant mode power converter circuit. If the controller device decreases the switching frequency of the control signals, the output voltage of the resonant mode power converter circuit may increase. However, if the controller device increases the switching frequency, the output voltage may decrease.
If the output load in a resonant mode power converter circuit changes, the output voltage may also change. Therefore, to keep the output voltage at a constant level, the controller device may sense the output voltage and adjust the switching frequency based on the sensed output voltage. If the controller device senses that the output voltage has increased, the controller device may increase the switching frequency to reduce the output voltage back to a desired level. On the other hand, if the controller device senses that the output voltage has decreased, the controller device may decrease the switching frequency to increase the output voltage back to the desired level.